battlezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Battlezone (2016)
Battlezone (working title) is a reboot of Atari's 1980 arcade classic announced at E3 2015 as a retro sci-fi themed title for eighth-generation virtual reality devices including PC and Playstation VR (then known as Sony Morpheus) on PS4.Battlezone is Back! on battlezone.com Oculus Rift support was announced in September of the same year.Battlezone Thunders onto Oculus Rift on battlezone.com In late October 2015, it was announced that it will be released as a timed exclusive launch title for the former platform.Battlezone to Launch Alongside Playstation VR on battlezone.com Story The remains of Earth's neon wastelands are dominated by the glittering industrial complex of the Rotberg Corporation, and humanity is enslaved, exiled and on the edge of extinction. Mankind's last hero and the planet's only hope takes to the cockpit of the Cobra, the most powerful vehicle ever built, to cut through the Rotberg Corp's legions of ground and airborne troops and blast their way to a final confrontation with its metal mind. Release It was announced through the game's mailing list on August 17th 2016 that the game would be one of only a few Playstation VR titles to receive a boxed release, and that its release was due on October 13th. Pre-orders opened to Europe on August 25th along with the release of the Accolades trailer, and a demo of the game was included on the demo disc bundled with the Playstation VR system.Free demo disc with PlayStation VR, at launch on Playstation.Blog On November 10th, coinciding with the launch of the Playstation 4 Pro, Rebellion announced a 1.02 Patch that introduced an easier difficulty setting, support for the new console version, and the upcoming release of additional free DLC. On December 21st Classic Mode was released, revealed to be part of the free content Rebellion had teased previously through the mailing list and Twitch streams. Additional skins and bobbleheads were released at the same time. The 1.04 Patch was released on March 18th 2017, and introduced a significant amount of new content. A further three bobbleheads and the Safari skins pack were released at the same time.The 6 things you need to know about today's Battlezone update on PlayStation VR on PlayStation.Blog Applications for a closed beta for the game's PC version, for Occulus Rift and HTC Vive, were opened on April 10th, to run from the 19th to 26th of that month. Features *Retro-futuristic graphics: offers a rich, saturated visual style that pays homage to the original vector-based Battlezone *Diverse environments: with distinct color palettes, scale, structures, enemy, and atmosphere *Obliterate ground and air-based enemies across a huge map with procedural enemy spawn *Load the Cobra with a wide range of devastating weapons and awesome combat utilities. Screenshots Battlezone 01.jpg Battlezone 02.jpg Battlezone 03.jpg Battlezone 04.jpg Battlezone 05.jpg Battlezone 06.jpg Battlezone 07.jpg Battlezone 08.jpg Battlezone 09.jpg Battlezone 10.jpg Battlezone 11.jpg Battlezone 12.jpg Battlezone 13.jpg Battlezone 14.jpg Battlezone 15.jpg Battlezone 16.jpg Battlezone 17.jpg Battlezone 18.jpg Videos Battlezone Official E3 Reveal Trailer Battlezone NEW Gameplay Trailer PlayStation VR Paris Games Week Battlezone Pre-Alpha Gameplay Battlezone Official Campaign Reveal Trailer VR Battlezone Accolades Trailer! References External links *Official site Category:Games